


In Which Chiaki Attempts to Play Hero

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, M/M, more serious than I intended for it to be, rest in peace Komaeda dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime wants to tickle Nagito's pickle, but Chiaki is a SHSL Cockblocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Chiaki Attempts to Play Hero

They had been staring at each other for the past hour. Their eyes never left the other's. Nagito would twitch slightly now and then, sometimes pulling his parka sleeves over his hands, his small actions seeming to be produced from anxious thoughts.

Chiaki tilted her head, trying to decide whether they were having an extremely long staring contest, or if they were trying to speak telepathically to each other. Their behavior confused her. Each time she'd look up from her DS, her friends would continue to simply stare. Weird ass bitches.

Chiaki sighed, having gotten bored of the game she was playing. She closed her DS and opened her pink cat bag to shove it inside, then did a small yawn. She turned back to Hajime and Nagito, and was completely woken up by the new sight she saw before her.

Hajime had his arms wrapped tightly around Nagito's torso, growling like a rabid animal as he humped the other male. Nagito didn't protest to this and only clung to Hajime, and moaned quietly as their crotches collided.

Chiaki was thankful they were still clothed, but this needed to stop man. "You guys!" she yelled slightly, trying to grab their attention.

The homohomos were too thirsty to even listen to the pink cheesecake. Cheesecake feared for Nagito; Hajime was being rough as fuck.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS NEED TO STOP. STOP IT RIGHT NOW. I'LL CALL USAMI, I SWEAR I WILL. SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASSES. YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I'M NOT BEATING YOU TWO RIGHT NOW." Chiaki scowled as Hajime began to slowly move his mouth to Nagito's neck. "Hoe don't do it."

Hajime did the thing.

"Oh my god," Chiaki whispered, trembling with anger as Hajime kissed at Nagito's throat. Nagito whimpered, his grip on Hajime tightening.

"That's it. You've gone and done it." Chiaki grabbed Hajime by the ahoge and dragged him out the cabin, then ran back inside and locked it.

Hajime whined, sticking his hand underneath the door. Nagito did a tiny bark and kneeled in front of the door, then licked Hajime's hand. Hajime screamed.

Chiaki huffed, trying to think of a way to block the crack underneath the cabin door off from the two. She looked around for a bit while Nagito began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants, unbeknownst to Chiaki. She shrieked when she spotted Nagito begin to lower his ass towards Hajime's fingers.

"STOP!" Chiaki grabbed Nagito's dong and threw him into a wall. His eyes teared up and he let tears roll freely down his cheeks, sobs racking his body. Hajime snarled and thrashed his hand around under the door, sensing his bae was upset.

Chiaki stepped on Hajime's fingers, which caused him to recoil with a yelp that sounded strangely dog-like. She mumbled pissyedly to herself as she pushed a dresser in front of the door. "There."

Nagito threw the blanket to the bed over his head and sat there silently. Chiaki tiredly sat back down and attempted to ignore Hajime's barking at the door as she played a different game than the one before.

No homohomo sexy times for Nag Nag and Hai Jim.


End file.
